The reason to exist
by Chronicle of Isolation
Summary: HiruXOC.Who knew meeting up with a mysterious girl will give you a major headache...especially if the girl is more evil than urself.Full of cracks and wacky ideas, maybe angst at later chappy but please enjoy reading and please review. Thx! :3
1. Wings that touch the sky

**Hey guys. This is my first fan fiction so please go easy on me. In this series, an OC character with meet up with Deimon but this character actually has something hidden behind. I really suck at plotting, especially my OC with Hiruma. Hope you guys can support me and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 is not mine. **

**Chapter 1: Wings that can touch the sky**

The midnight wind silently wanders through the sky; the dark peaceful night wraps the sleepy world in its embrace. All sleeps but one lurks in this peaceful realm, remembering the one person being eliminated from this world. It carefully approaches its prey and the sound of blood shedding is heard. This is another sacrifice for a greedy person, earning merits off the victim with an ugly killing puppet. This person has planted a mask for this puppet to hide its emotions and feelings, making it look fearless and cold. One day, the puppet was freed. It strings has been cut off and the mask was smashed. The puppet has awakened from its deep slumber and time was the only one who witness. Time left without a trace or a sound, and then he went to have tea with a soul ripper. As they were enjoying themselves, the ripper excused himself and left, for good news was…

At the hallway of a mansion, a young teenage girl walks lightly along; a tune is hum, her hand wielding a Nodachi (two-hand sword). Raindrops pouring like beads dropping from a broken necklace, hitting anything in its way. The wind howling like a crazy witch, blowing everything blocking her way while thunders marching through this field, play the battlefield drum, as lightning flee and leaving a horizontal scratch.

She reaches the entrance of the dinning hall and pushes the door open, the sight of an elderly fat man dinning reflects in her eyes. She takes one foot at a time and head towards him.

"Hello, ugly killing puppet. Are you done?" asked the man, chewing on a drumstick.

"Yes. As you have order." answer the girl with a smile of an innocent child is plaster on her face.

"Good." said the man, throwing a cheque at the girl's face. The girl grabs the cheque and stuffs it in her pocket.

"Outosama, why didn't you die earlier?" asked the girl.

"When you're rich, you will not think of death." replied the man.

"Then… die."

The man is shock and he immediately takes out a control and press the presses the button but the girl show no reaction. Fear starts to build up in him and he saw the girl pulling the nano chip he implanted from her neck and throws it up high. He tries to run for the exit. The girl dashes and blocks the only exit and pulls out her sword, placing it near the man.

"THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING! "shouted the old man.

"Sa-yo-na-ra" said the girl.

The sword slashes down and red liquid starts to gush out from the corpse and it drop down lifeless. Coincidently, the tiny gadget landed on the ground.

"Fucking son of a bitch."whisper the girl, kicking the corpse and it smashes through the window. (Woo…O.O)

The girl puts the sword back into the . The sword turns into a shining light and disappears. She walks out the dinning hall with the cheque, walking to the garage, the girls rides a black Kawasaki bike and glides into the night.


	2. A twist of fate

**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 is not mine. T.T**

**Hello, this is the second chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this piece. Well, the first chapter and this chapter and the following chapter are quit not as funny as the following chapter but please bear with me. Please read and give me your views.**

**Chapter 2: A twist of fate**

The sun tells the moon to roam to the other side with its flocks of star. The moon picks up his rod and wave to the sun to greet him a farewell. The sun's golden robe flashes through the dark realm, nudging the sleepy earth to wake up and rejoice about this glorious day. As the girl reaches her destination, she is relief for she has left the place where shattered memories and dark past exists.

An old mansion built with a blend of unique Victorian, traditional Japanese architecture standing majestically under the wide endless sky, the building is cover by vines, and surround by a divine rose garden, as sweet ascents of roses and nectars of the soft green lawn stay in the air.

The girl silences her engine in front of the building and walks through the soft green lawn with a bag sliding on her shoulder. As she approaches the door, a young man opens the door and welcomes her presence. She nods and heads for her bedroom. The girl opens the futsuma and takes out a white tank top with the word 'Peace Out' printed on it and a pair of short pants. The girl bathes and walks down to the living room. She reaches to the living room but no one seems to notice her. Kai jump to the couch, scaring the shit out of the other three men.

"So guys, what world domination plan are discussing about?" ask the girl, wiping her wet soft silky blonde hair with a towel.

"Oh nothing, just guy stuff." reply Kazu, sweating like the chicken in the steam pot.

"Really?" ask Kai again, arching an eyebrow.

She notices Kazu having a white note in his hand. Kai whack his hand with the towel she's using and Kazu lets go. The other two person immediately grabs the note but Kai left leg take hold of the note and she scan through the paper. The girl stands up and shreds the note then she walks to the kitchen to grab a bottle of milk and heads back to the living room to drink it. Everyone is very burden by the heavy atmosphere.

"Ano… "said Kai suddenly, making everyone stunt for a while.

"Y-y-yes?" reply Tatsumi while shivering.

"Where are Tazuki and Hitoki?"

"Hitoki is on a trip while Tazuki is in his room." answer Tatsumi, hoping to see tomorrow's sun.

Kai just smile back and head for the boy's room. Everyone is relief that Kai did not react very strongly to the note. Suddenly, they heard a loud door bang. They run to the stairway and saw Kai standing in front of the door. She turns around and let out a sigh then the girl go back to her room for a long nap.

It is a silent evening and Kai wakes up from her nap. The digital clock beside her bed shows that it is already seven o'clock. She walks out from her room and she notice Tazuki door is slightly open. The girl rushes into the room and she saw the window is wide open. Kai jump out from the window (Just to let you readers know, the mansion is as high as a five story building and Kai is at the top floor. I guess you can imagine how big the mansion is.) and she lands on an oak tree branch.

Suddenly, a kunai flew over but she dodges the weapon and jump up on the balcony. She saw a man putting a knife dangerously near the boy under him.

"Let him go, you pitiful dog." demand Kai.

"Oh my, I think I cannot do that after what you have done to 'Outosama'." reply the person, licking the blade of the knife.

"But this has nothing to do with him. Let him go before things get ugly."

"Well, maybe you should have thought twice before killing father!" shout the man, now levelling the knife at Tazuki neck.

"I told you not a scratch!" said Kai aggressively, flinging the knife with a whip.

"Look, little boy, look. This is the true face of your 'nee-chan'. She is the one that murdered your family. Do you remember those eyes? Those cool eyes." said the man, chuckling madly.

Kai charges forward and the whip in her hand changes into her Nodachi, the girl makes her attack but the man leap into the air. The man throws three needles at the two people but Kai react fast and carry Tazuki to prevent him from the attack. The swords change into a silver bow and arrow and Kai aim for the culprit and fires the bowl. It hits the man upper thigh and that person smashes onto the ground hard, sounds of bone breaking and blood vomiting rings in the air. Kai check on Tazuki but the boy back away from her.

Without having Kai to notice, a chain is being wrap around the maiden neck. Tazuki show out a shock expression and stretches out his hand but Kai shakes her head while chocking, a crazy cackle is heard and Tazuki saw a team of scientist appears. A muscle man approaches Kai and slaps her. He grips her face to focus on him and the girl spits on his face. The man rubs the spits off and breaks the girl's ribs with a hard blow; the girl vomits blood out and stares at the man.

"You should have never set eyes on these world, abomination." spat the man.

"So butter balls is now very all so mighty, I am so afraid. Why don't I call my mummy and suck my thumb?" tease the girl.

The man almost wants to hit the girl but his hand is being curl up with oridecon string. The scientists tear down the mask and it is the three fellows. Kai chock extremely but she manages to get herself loose. Tazuki go up and checks on Kai condition. She smiles at him and pats his head. She tells him to go to her side quickly. Just then, ten kunai cover with poison come stabbing into her body. Maroon liquid starts to colour her white clothe and she jumps down the building. Tazuki and the other three fellows shout out for Kai but she ignores them and continue running to the front of the mansion.

Kai rides her Kawasaki bike until she reaches to an abandon alley and leaves the bike. She pulls out all the kunai and continue running until she bumps into a chestnut head guy and pass out.


	3. First impression with Deimon and

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21!**

**Phew! Chapter 3 is in. It took me quite a while to finish this… Anyway, this chapter is quite humorous so please enjoy. Oh yeah, if you need any translations to be done, please review. Enjoy-**

**Chapter 3: First impression with Deimon and Demon Quarterback **

A sudden burst of light overpowers the seemingly endless darkness, Kai blinks in the intensity of the brightness. She feels very dizzy and she has one heck of a headache. The girl tries to move her body but her body is numb. Kai vaguely recollect running through an alley and bumping into a person. She tries to lift her hand and rub her temples, trying to make the headache go away. The warm sunlight beam through the window and the warm wind play the wind chimes hanging on the window. The girl scans through the new environment and slowly sits up. Her eyes look out of the window and enjoy the view for some time until her stomach starts to complain. Kai woozily stands up and tries to walk straight out of the room, passing through the corridor and down the stairs she goes. An instinct tells her to find the kitchen and find for anything to eat but the girl rejects it because this seems to be rude. Luckily there is a bowl of soba on the table, she approaches the table and spots a note beside the bowl:

Please enjoy this bowl of soba, after that have your medicine. The medicine is on the counter.

From, Kurita.

She folds the note and starts to eat. However, she leaves the medicine for later and the girl sits on the staircase and rests her head on her knees. Not long after, Kurita comes back and saw the girl on the staircase. Kai lifts her head up and smile at him, Kurita also smile back.

"You're Kurita right? Thanks for helping Me." said Kai.

"Oh, no problem. However, I was really scared when I saw you all cover in blood. What happen anyway?" reply Kurita, changing his shoes.

"I was being chased by a crazy mugger when I was walking back from my part-time work." answer Kai.

"Ok. Do you need to go home?"

"I don't have a home. I live with an aunt but she kicks me out because I would not pay the rent for her. My parents died in a plane crash a long time ago and my aunt has no choice but to take care of me. Although, I can say she has done a terrible job."

"I am sorry to hear that. What is your name?"

"Kai. Just to let you know, I do not have a surname because I never know what my surname is. Oh well, nice talking to you, I think I better hit the hay."

"Sure."

The girl walks up to her room and she throws herself on the futon. Her eyelids are heavy as lead and she doze off immediately.

_A little boy tug Kai's coat and stare at her with watery eyes. After that, she falls into a trap door and end up in a container fill up with some kind of liquid. Outside stood a group of scientists and the man she assassinate, all looking at her. Just then, she starts to transform into a…_

Kai opens her eyes and sits up, her breathing is rapid and her heart is pounding hard.

It is another boring day for Deimon Private Senior High School, everyone in class are all sleeping with their mouth wide open, saliva covering their desk. Even the fly is so boring that it stops flying and crash down dying onto the floor. Yes, because it is Science class and the old professor dude is like reading the weather report to the class more than teaching. Just then, a miracle happens. The door being slam open, the door is slam so hard it almost come off. (Oh my gosh) A fat woman with a mole on her face squeezes through the door with a girl following behind her, everyone look up and set eyes on the girl. All the boys all straiten up and give out a whistle like how those pervert wolves in those Saturday morning cartoon. (Of course, except for Hiruma and Kurita.)

"Class, today Kai-kun will join us for class from today now on. Kai-kun, will you please be so kind to introduce yourself to the class.?" said the fat woman with a horrible Swedish accent with a very high pitchy tone. (That will definitely make my ears bleed).

Everyone applause, Kai gives a 90 degree bow (yup, a 100 90 degree bow) and start introducing:" Hajimemashte, koro-kara Kai-kun des. Yoroshiku, ne? Mina-san" ending with a smile that will really melt your heart.

All the boys shed warm tears and applause even louder because her introduction seems like how Lincoln actually declares freedom of the Black. (Woops, forget to describe Kai. Gomenasai bow) A pair of crystal blue eyes shinning like the soft sun shine on the surface of the ocean, long soft silky blonde hair hanging down and on her shoulders there are two lines of hairs, a fringe covering parts of her face. Slender body frame and curvy waistline, long beautiful legs sticking out. Skin as fair as jade and her skin tone are just perfect.

Thank you, Kai-kun. Well, please take a seat beside there." said the woman pointing to a desk.

Kai head to an empty seat beside Hiruma. Great mother of pearls, Kai is going to sit beside Hiruma! Everyone gasp and silently pray for her to survive and her safety. Oh yes, he Hiruma, famous for his blackmailing, firearms and YA-HA's, and he is also the demon quarterback of Deimon Devil Bat. However, Kai just remain calm, she walk over and sit down. Kurita is still recovering from the appearance of the mysterious Kai. (Poor thing shake head)Just to let those poor things to stretch so it is P.E. Class. The coach decides to carry on with the basketball game from last week. Five girls and five boy compete in this heart rising game while the others cheering for them. Nevertheless, one of the girls seems to have sprained her leg so Kai is put on the team. All the girls go green eye and the boys all going like having a sugar rush.

"Ok, little missy. This is a game of brains and bronze, got it? Don't mind your nails will break or worry about your hair." said the coach, Kai just shrug.

Hiruma just give out a death glare and all those girls are like fucking scare. Kai just stare at Hiruma and leave out a sigh.

"Don't look down on me." mumble Kai.

Everyone gets into position to await the coach to start the game. He blows the whistle and throws the ball up high into the air. Kai jump and grabs the ball, she then dribbles the ball to the hoop but three boys surround her. They try to snatch the ball away but Kai turn back and run. The three boys are puzzle by her move. Just then, Kai jump and leap into the air, stepping on one of the boy's shoulder and shoots the ball into the hoop. The girl landed on the court and turn over.

"How's that coach?" ask Kai teasingly. The coach did not answer.

Hiruma is amaze by her move and he is also surprise by the way she manages to get out of sticky situation. The game continues and the girl has show out impressive progress. After P.E. class, it was lunchtime. When Kai is changing her clothes, she notices a note being stick on her locker door:

Yo, meet at the basketball court.

From,

The person who wants to have a PK with ya!

She smirks and put on a pair of fresh T-shirt with a baggy pant. Heading towards the court, she seems pretty popular, all the boys cheering, holding poster of her (Where did that come from?). She stands in the middle of the court, doing some warm ups. Suddenly, the lights go off and a stage light shinning at a person, it is the Deimon Number 1 basketball player, Hitsumaga Kitonase (Just to let you know, he is being blackmail by Hiruma just to test her XD).

"Yo, ready to go home and beg your mother to give you milk to suck? Said Kai, stretching her arm. (Hiruma:" Not bad at all.")

"No, but I will make you beg for mercy." reply the player.

Then, the same coach comes out carrying a ball in his hand. He taps the boy's shoulder and said:" Don't lose to her."

He signals them to face each other, one on one, mado to mado. They shake hands and the game begins. At first, the boy seems to be taking the lead. However, later on, he really use up all his stamina and he just cannot catch up with Kai's speed, tactics, endurance. In the end, he get scold by the coach while Kai receive massive bouquet of roses. Hiruma step out applausing and tosses her into the air with Kurita's help of course. Kai take a shower and continue with her classes. A decay pass and the bell finally want to ring, Kai pack her things, go to her locker, taking off the stupid looking green coat and the dumb looking scarf, and throw it into the locker. She go to the changing room and change into a white color T-shirt with a phoenix image print on, a pair of black baggy jeans and a pair of sandals. Walking to her locker, she unpacks some of her books. All of a sudden, Hiruma slam the locker door close and leaning in.

"Hi, and you are?" ask Kai, gently pulling Hiruma off and re-opening her locker door.

"The quarterback of Deimon Devil Bat. Youichi Hiruma." answers Hiruma, full of pride. 

"Oh, I see. And what brings you here, Hiru-pin?" ask Kai, now facing Hiruma with a smile on her face.

"I AM NOT HIRU-PIN, YOU FUCKING IDIOT." scream Hiruma, pulling out a machine gun ready to shot.

Kurita grab Hiruma's arms with all his might and said:" Cool down Hiruma. She is just a new student."

"Woops, looks like the real behavior of the demon finally being revealed. Hai, cool down, angry looking Hiru-pin." Kai pulling down the firearm pointing at her.

"YOU! Ok, I will just cut to the chase. I want you to join the Amefuto club."

"Huh? I thought girls cannot play Amefuto, the only thing I can ever recall is that girls becoming a cheerleader and hop around like idiots, shouting to the heavens." Kai starts to walk off.

Hiruma quickly grab her shoulder and Kai stop walking.

"Not you. Your speed, endurance and tactics are way beyond the limits." Hiruma trying to convince the girl.

"Oh, thanks for the compliment but I really don't think I should, so Sayonara." Kai wave to Hiruma, but the very hard head quarterback pulls her hands.

"You just won't give up will you? Fine, let us see how impressing is your team then and I will try considering, ok? Now, please release me," said the girl, leaving out a sigh.

Making her way to the entrance of the door, Hiruma grab her hand.

"Where do you think you are going?" ask Hiruma with an eyebrow arch.

"Rest, is that such a crime here or for you." reply the girl, a smile still curve.

"I want you to go see the team today."

"I don't feel like it," said Kai, struggling with Hiruma.

"Hiruma, why don't you let her have a break, she just competed in two basketball tournaments and she is a new student," said Kurita.

"New student or no new student, you're coming with me, I don't want you to join the other clubs or anything."

Hiruma drag the girl by her hand to the field. Hiruma release her hand and introduce her to the team... 


	4. Interesting encounter with devil bats

**Disclaimer: If I would have own it, I will make Hiruma more devilish than ever.**

**Chapter 4: That quarterback and the team are very interesting**

"Oiy, all you fucking midgets, this is going to be our newest member, Kai. She will be watching us for practice first then she will join us. Does anybody have anything a problem with that?" said Hiruma pulling out a machine gun, pointing towards the team with a pair of beaming demon eyes.

"A very interesting way to introduce a person, Hiru-pin.Yoroshiku, mina-san. Hajimemashte." Kai give a bow. Everyone stiffen when hearing Kai calling Hiruma 'Hiru-pin'. However, there is three people starring at Kai with their mouth watering, as if like Kai is a cuisine or some type.

"WHAT YOU GUYS STILL DAY DREAMING ABOUT? WE ARE BURNING DAYLIGHT PEOPLE! NOW GO GET UR ASS OVER THERE AND DO DRILLS!" shout Hiruma chasing them with his gun of doom.

Everyone flee and start running around like headless chickens, leaving a laughing Kai behind. She sits on the bleachers, watching the team being torture to their fucking core. Sitting under a burning sun is not a good thing for a wounded people, especially the serious type, Kai walk off to the nearby clubhouse and enter the building. To her surprise, there is another female in the building. The person turns around and smiles at her.

"Hi, are you a new member?" ask Mamori. Kai nod in response.

"Welcome and nice to meet you," Mamori shake her hand "You are Kai right? Everyone is talking about you in school."

"Really? Awww, that's really flatter."

"Why will you join this club anyway? I mean, there are excessively many clubs for you to join. And let me tell'ya, this ain't no fun at all club."

"Ano... Hiru-pin specially invited me, he kind of say something about my speed, endurance very good." Kai mutter, now sitting on the table with her legs cross.

"Hiruma? Listen clear now to me, Kai. That is the one person you definitely do not want to associate with, he is like a demon. Once he gets his eyes on you, he will drain all the life out of you until there is nothing left but skin and bones! Are you sure you want to join this club?" nag Mamori.

"Not sure, still considering. Hey, I did not quite catch your name."

"Anezaki Mamori."

"Oh, can I please have some bandages?" ask Kai

"Why? Are you hurt or something, if you are you better don't push yourself." Mamori now starting to act like Miss Worry Pants.

"Wowowo, hold it right there. Chill, Mamo-nee. I just need to change, no big deal."Kai trying to calm Mamori nerve down.

Mamori hand her the request items and the blue eye girl disappears into the locker room. Not long after, the demon quarterback Hiruma slam the door open and demand the presence of Kai. Well, you know the usual folks. When Hiruma and Mamori are together, the deadly battle of mops and firearms begins. On the other hand, Kai finally finishes wrapping the cloth around her and she put on her clothe. She disposes the trash and walk out, seeing what happening, Kai laugh. The young maiden pull down their weapons.

"Ok, cool down you two. Look, Mamo-nee. I will stop if I cannot go on ok?" Kai said softly. Mamori agree and send an I-will-look-out-for-her glare, Hiruma shrug. He pulls Kai out and sit on the bleachers.

"Where were you just now, fucking idiot?" ask Hiruma with a harsh tone.

"I was changing my bandage in the bathroom and sitting under the hot sun is not good for Me.," reply Kai, sitting next to him.

"Huh? You're injured and you still can pull out those moves during gym class and the little duel?" ask Hiruma, not believing what she tells him.

"Neh, sure I'm injured but I still can handle it. Besides, those moves are for amateurs.," said Kai.

"Really? After this, tryouts for you." smirk Hiruma.

"Cool." agree Kai.

Hiruma stand up and continue practicing, Kai watch them taking formation with her head lazily place on top of her fist. After long torturing drills, the devil finally announces the drill of hell is finish. Kai walk over to them and stretch her body.

"That's it? Please, even my one leg grandma can do better than that." comment Kai, smiling.

"HUMPH, who are you to judge us? Kai." challenge Monta with a fist position in front of the girl. Kai stick out her tongue and points at herself.

"Think you can beat me?" ask Kai teasingly.

"Try to catch my pass then. Kuso saru, you are on." Hiruma taking the ball.

Kai and Monta stand beside Hiruma, waiting for the akuman to release his pass of hell. He throw the ball up high into the sky, before Monta can even catch the ball Kai take off at her top speed and leap into the air, opening her hands she grab the ball and land on the ground. The team just stares with their jaws drop, Kai pass the ball back to Hiruma.

"WAH! Kai-kun. It will be great if you join the team.," said Kurita and wanting to give Kai a hug of death. The young maiden single hand grab Kurita hand and throw Kurita off his feet, the poor thing crash on the floor.

"Ah! Gomenasai, Kuri-pin," apologizing to Kurita, lending a hand to pull him up. "But you may have forgotten that I am actually hurt and I don't want my wound re-open, especially after changing my bandage."

"Daijobu, I am not hurt anyway." Kurita dusting himself.

The team jaws now drop and touch the ground. Kai snap her fingers and everyone snap out from the shock. The girl slides her bag and tells Kurita to pack up and get ready to go home not until Hiruma to tell her to stay back. She continues on walking and can hear Hiruma pulling out a rope and a duck tape. Kurita say it is all right that she can stay. The sun hide behind the hill to get ready for his next shift, Kai and Hiruma are in the clubhouse sitting.

"So why are we here?'" ask Kai.

"Try this on for size." said Hiruma, tossing a jersey to Kai with a number 10 print on it.

Kai disappear into the changing room and come out with the jersey.

"Good. From now on, you are the team secretary assistant and a player." announce Hiruma pointing at Kai.

"Huh? I never say I want to join, stop making your own opinion." Kai slightly surprise. Just then, someone knocks on the door and Kai saw Mamori escorting four bishounen from the window. She…………

**-Coughcough- Let me introduce the four bishounen. Drum roll please...**

**  
Matama: Softy on the outside, tough dude on the inside. Soft silver locks, crystal green thingies. Slightly muscular. Excel in martial art, sword mastery. Likes to read and very good in art.  
**

**Kazu: AKA Bad boy. Sexy body frame. Deep maroon hair and purple pupils. Very easily angered. Also, excel in martial art and sword mastery but also in sports and ammos. Womanizer. Can cook but not as well as Tatsumi. Always looking out for Kai.**

**Tatsumi: Mr. Smile A Lot and very polite. Cute personality and acts like a sissy. Dark green hair and soft green pupils. Likes to cook and takes a good care of Kai. Looks feminine. **

**Hitoki: Mr. Ice. Mysterious but Kai seems to pretty understand him. Very fond with kids and Kai. Dark blue hair and silver pupil. Likes music, talking to Kai and playing with children. Tatsumi twin. Sometimes just too calm.**

**Oh well, I made it to chapter 4. Thanks Scrunchy 4 the review anyways. This fic is not what you all reader thinks. Although it may look as if what it seems but not exactly. For the next coming chapter, Kai is going to move to Hiruma hotel.**

**(He does live in a hotel. Go and read the manga if you don't trust me!) **


	5. A weird day, no?

**Disclaimer: Uh-uh-uh, check it out yo! Eyeshield 21 is not mine and it is not mine anyway so ya had better get that!**

**Chapter 5: A pretty weird day, right?**

She opens the door and greets the party. Kai show her appreciation to Mamori and the manager leave. Hiruma lean on the doorframe popping his gum, watching the girl walking to them. A silver locks person gives her a nudgie while other ruffles her hair, except for a crimson hair person. He looks very angry or annoy, Kai wave in front of him but he just shove his head away. Then Matama just whisper to her, she nod and give Kazu a hug. The boy seems to be in shock and Hiruma can see he is blushing a lot, Kai also give a bow lightly and he finally smile. Hiruma cough a little to let her snap out. Kai look at him.

"Oh sorry, Let me introduce you to them, this is Kazu, Matama, Hitoki and Tatsumi. They are my guardians while I am young." said Kai pointing to them.

"Hey, Kai-sama. Are you studying at this school?" Hitoki suddenly asks.

"Ano, Hito-fi, I am not Kai-sama, is Kai-kun. Yes, I Am." answers Kai.

"I see. And you like it here?" asks Hitoki again.

"Yeah. Totally, is it ok with you guys?" said Kai, giving them a puppy eyes stare.

"Its ok." reply Tatsumi, patting her head. Kai jump up in delight and cheer.

"Oiy, take off the jersey and you can go home already." Hiruma pointing to Kai.

She just take off the jersey, showing a singlet and she toss the jersey to him and she takes out the T-shirt she wear just now from her bag and put it on. Kai wave to Hiruma and follow the gang to a restaurant. They have order some ramen and gyoza, the waiter soon bring them some soothing Japanese tea.

"Kai-san, you still didn't tell them about you haven't you?" ask Hitoki.

"Not yet and I don't want to. You know letting them know too much of me will have some terrible things happen to them, and I do not want to let that happen." said Kai, tracing on her teacup.

Then their food arrive, the group eat up and leave after paying of course. Kai say goodbye to them and head for Kurita house.

"Tadaima." said Kai, removing her shoe.

"Okairi." greet Kurita.

"Hey, Kuri-pin. I think I'll just pass dinner because I already have mine on the way." said Kai on the stair.

"Ok, oyasumi-nasai." said Kurita.

"Oyasumi." reply Kai.

When Kai head towards her room, she saw an ojiisan Kurita's dad) starring at her. The sapphire pupil maiden face the man, give him a smile, the man also just smile in reply, and walks to the prayer room. After that, Kai have a nice warm bath and she go to bed.

At 4 a.m. in the morning, Kai peaceful slumber is being disturb by Hiruma's shaking… WAIT! Hiruma?! Kai slowly open her eyes and sit up, she look at Hiruma in a Dude, do you have any idea what time it is way.

"Oiy, fucking idiot. Pack your stuff." said Hiruma, pointing at Kai.

"Huh?" Kai still semi-conscious. Hiruma grab her arm and pull her up.

"I say get packing. I don't have all day." warn Hiruma with a snap.

Kai pull her hand from Hiruma's grip and start packing her stuff (which is just some of her textbooks, assignments, some clothes, and her I-pod nano.) while Hiruma watch. Kai zip up her bag and stretch her body like a lazy cat.

"Alright fucking idiot, wash up then go downstairs to meet Me.," said Hiruma while walking out of her room.

Kai obey him and wash up. She change into a black tank top with a bald eagle image on it, a pair of baggy Chicago pants, a white sleeveless jacket with a hood, a pair of track shoes and also a wristband. She folds up her futon and put back into the futsuma. After that, she heard Kurita and Hiruma conversation. (Her ears are much more sensitive than Hiruma.)

"Hiruma, sorry to trouble you but my father will just not let Kai stay." said Kurita.

"Tch. Whatever, kuso Butama. But why did ojiisan over there will not let her stay?"

"He said that he's got a bad feeling about having her to stay."

Kai just barge in and act if like she never heard any of their conversation, scarring them out of their wits.

"Ah, Kai-kun. You almost scare us, sorry to bring it to you but you will be living with Hiruma." said Kurita, hoping she will not react strongly.

"Oh, I see. Why?" Kai ask very 'innocently'.

"Erm… It's because…" Kurita trying to think of an excuse.

"It's because I decide to train you and teach you about Amefuto since you're a newbie." answer Hiruma.

"Soka, is it true, Kuri-pin?" Kai still acting very "innocently'. Kurita nod.

"You got all your stuff?"

Kai nod. Hiruma stand up and walk out from the house, follow by Kai from behind. Along the journey, none of them speaks. Silence fills the air, until Kai stomach growling breaks it.

"You hungry?" ask Hiruma, suddenly stopping his tracks.

"Yes." Kai also stop.

"We'll have breakfast then."

**Author: Oh well, I've made it to chapter five. Chapter 1 till 6 is full of errors because my friends help me to write the story. Yes, yes, I know what you are thinking but I didn't really scan out for errors so bear with me. So sorry about that. But from Chapter 7, it will be personally written by me. I hope I don't screw up this time. I also decide to add a spoiler just in case if I didn't update for quite a time.**

**Spoiler: How will the breakfast turn out to be? Is the four handsome young men really Kai's guardian? Will Kai be torture as soon as she arrives at the devil's hotel?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**


	6. Morning has never been this interesting

**Disclaimer: As if you don't even know…**

**Chapter 6: Morning has never been this interesting.**

Kai agree and walk in to a nearby cage. They sit themselves near the window. Kai order a smoked Virginia sandwich and a glass of milk while Hiruma order a ham omelette and a cup of black coffee. Not having them to wait too long, their food arrives. Hiruma pays the waiter and they start to eat.

While they were eating, Hiruma suddenly puts the fork down and look at Kai.

"Oiy, let me asks you a question. Are those four men really your guardian?"

Kai sips her milk and continue eating her sandwich, ignoring Hiruma's question. Hiruma asks again but he still gets the silent treatment. A few vein pops out of his forehead and he asks Kai again, with a very harsh tone.

"How do you want me to put this?" ask Kai with a very teasing, placing her glass down.

"Just answer the question!" Hiruma almost shout.

"I know how to solve this problem. Let's go to China and buy some fortune cookie or let's go to Thailand and ask a predictor to answer this question." answer Kai with a face that looks like as if as if a scientist has solved a solution.

Hiruma pull out a revolver and aims it at Kai, his reaction startle the waiters in the café. One of them almost pee in his pants but Kai just remain calm and she wipes her mouth with a napkin.

"Ano, Hiru wan- wan, can you please cool down. I think you scare all the waiters out of their wits." said Kai, tracing on the rim of the glass.

"Then why don't you just answer my question!" said Hiruma.

"Oh my, Hiru wan-wan is so 'caring'." tease Kai again.

Hiruma has already reach his limit of being patient and he stick the ammo on her forehead, almost pulling the trigger until Kai touches his hand to lower down the ammo.

"Gomene, Hi-ru-ma." said Kai with a soft tone.

The demon is shock by the way she react, no one actually have the guts to do this to him. When the sapphire eye girl says his name, it sounds very warm.

"Ne, Hiru-chin. Let us continue then?" ask Kai, with an innocent smile plaster on her face.

Hiruma turns his head away and walk out of the café, follow by Kai. Just a fifteen minutes walk and they reach a hotel, Hiruma walk in and heads for the check-in counter on the other hand where Kai is standing in the lobby, looking at a painting. The staff immediately hand Hiruma the key-card and greet him a 'Good morning'. He turns around and saw four male models surround Kai.

"Hey, babe. You look very hot today, do you want to have some fun?" the first person asks Kai.

"Oh, hello. Have we ever met before? If not, then fate has put you up the right soul mate." the second person said to Kai, holding a champagne rose.

"Bonjour, beautiful madam. On this fine and lovely day, how about you and me go on a romantic date huh?" the third person asks, holding a bouquet of red roses and a box of chocolates.

"Howdy, pretty lady. You know, this place is not safe for a little cutie like you to hang out. How about having a big and strong guy like me accompanying you?" asks the fourth person, giving his most sexy pose.

Hiruma immediately walks up and grab her hand.

"Bud off, you bastards! Go get yourself from a trash can or anywhere else!" snap Hiruma.

Kai pops an anime sweat and make a cool down sign. The four person scrams like wimpy little puppies. Just then, Hiruma can feel Kai struggling from his grip. He lets go of her hand. The girl rubs her hand and trace on the fingernails marks.

"Do you want to just stand there all day or what?" asks Hiruma.

Kai follow Hiruma into the elevator and the quarterback press the button with a number five printed on it. Silence fills the air as time dance with the rhythm of the elevator music until the little tinkle sound, telling them they have reach the floor. They step out and walk to a room. Hiruma unlock the door with the key-card and they walk into the room. Kai places her bag on the sofa and scans through the area. She saw many used hand phones, gun parts and some boxes of bullets lying around. It is actually quite spacious because the room is the largest in the hotel. Hiruma hands Kai a can of soda and sits down in front of his laptop.

"Oiy, kuso baka. You had better keep a low profile. I don't want to be the centre of attraction." said Hiruma, typing on his laptop.

"Well, you're actually the one who shouts to the heaven that I am actually your girl. I think it might be a little complicated to do that." Kai laugh.

"Like the heck I need you as my girlfriend.," said Hiruma, shrugging.

"Like you actually have a girlfriend." tease Kai.

"Like I need one." continue Hiruma.

"Because you ain't good with the ladies." said Kai. She laughs even harder.

"Teme omae…!" Hiruma glares at Kai.

Kai smile at him. Hiruma just turn away and take out a dark blue colour T-shirt from the wardrobe and change. It really surprises him because there, is Kai watching him changing but not having to blush or anything. She stands up and stands beside the huge window, looking out of the window.

"Neh, do you have a first aid kit here?" ask Kai, looking at Hiruma.

"Yeah, it is in the bathroom." answer Hiruma.

Kai walk into the bathroom and after a while, she comes out. Hiruma tell her to follow him. They are away from the hotel and they arrive at the park.

**Author: Please review. I hope you guys enjoy because this chapter is not written by me –hang head in shame- , it is written by my friends because I was busy with my school works and social life . Just to let you guys know, I will be writing Naruto/ Tsubasa Chronicle fan fiction but it won't be as fast as I plan so please wait. **


End file.
